


Red Tulip

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2020 challenges [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Cas speaks every human language, which means he actually might be able to communicate with Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: October 2020 challenges [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947589
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Red Tulip

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Floriography  
> Prompt 2: Electric

It starts out, as so many pivotal moments do, with some boredom and a bottle.

Sam and Jack took off together on a minor case, leaving Dean and Cas behind in the Bunker with nothing much to fill their time. Cas recently discovered that he likes the taste of those little cinnamon candies, so Dean gets the bright idea to introduce him to shots of Fireball. Turns out they _both_ like the taste of _those_ , and after 4 or 5 apiece, they're feeling loose and chatty. 

At some point in their rambling conversation, Cas mentions that he possesses perfect knowledge of all human language, and Dean calls bullshit. Phone in hand, he quizzes his friend on every obscure, dead, or invented language he can find a lexicon for, and Cas aces every one. In desperation, Dean lands on a website for the language of flowers. 

"Garlic."

"Courage and strength."

They've been doing this for five minutes. Cas has more than proven that he knows this language, too, but for some reason Dean doesn't feel like letting it go. He keeps scrolling, calling out flowers at random, and Cas keeps getting every one right.

"Marigold."

"Grief and jealousy."

"Pale peach rose."

"Modesty." The angel rolls his eyes. "Dean, how much longer are we going to keep doing this?"

"Dunno. Think it's kind of neat. Blue violet."

"Faithfulness. I have an idea."

"Snapdragon. Oh, sorry, what?"

"Snapdragon is deception. I want to try something else, though. Let's see if you've been paying attention. Variegated tulip."

"Aw, c'mon, Cas, I don't know these."

"It's okay, you can use the website. Variegated tulip."

"Ummm, 'Beautiful Eyes'."

"Correct. Iris."

"Your Friendship Means So Much to Me."

"Indeed. Stock."

"Bonds of Affection."

"Profound ones, in fact. Primrose."

"Cas?"

"Primrose, Dean."

"I Can't Live Without You."

"Correct, and very true. Orange blossom."

"Eternal Love. Wh--"

"Keep going. White violet."

"Let's Take a Chance on Happiness. Cas, I--"

"One more, Dean. Mistletoe."

"M-mistletoe?"

"Look it up. You can probably guess, but you should be sure before you reply."

"...Kiss Me."

"Very well."

Cas's lips brush against his, a touch so light he's not sure he feels it. Before the angel can retreat, Dean leans in to him and presses them together again, more firmly this time. An electric jolt passes through him at the contact, and he can't stifle a gasp. Ever the tactician, Cas senses an advantage. He tilts his jaw into it, dips the tip of his tongue into Dean's mouth to taste him, and they both moan. Before things can go any further, Dean pulls back and murmurs, "Your Love is Reciprocated."

"Ambrosia," Cas replies with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Meanings cribbed from [The Language of Flowers](http://thelanguageofflowers.com/).
> 
> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/631508841458221056/red-tulip).


End file.
